Pulchritudinous
by Squee page 394
Summary: Continuation of The Love Within. Take's place a year after Beacon. Xanderia and Leslie are living together. With some hard times and relationships grow, Things might just turn out for the best. Or is nothing as it seems POV:OC
1. Chapter 1: Home

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 1: Home

A Year Later...

I stared at Leslie as he slept. He looked to be having one of his night terrors again. Ever since we left Beacon Mental Hospital and we took him home he has had night terrors. I wish I could understand why they did the things they did. Why they would abandon him and leave him at Beacon. It's been a year now. I have been seeing some good help for what's going on with me. Leslie is still having trouble with trusting the doctors. I don't blame him.

I have to wake Leslie up to take his medicine. I hate waking him. He screams cause of what happened and it not only terrifies him but it terrifies me as well. I just want his suffering to stop.

"Leslie...honey..." I whispered and shook him lightly.

Leslie jolted awake and screamed.

"Leslie, hey it's ok. Hey! Leslie! Shhhhh!" I calmed my love down.

Leslie started to cry. I wish I could do something for him. I hate seeing him like this. I held him close to me. He buried his face in my shoulder and held me. My sweet Leslie, full of hurt and neglect. I want to make him better like how I'm getting better.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you anymore." I reassured him.

Leslie was shacking like a leaf. He must've had a dream about STEM again. I need to calm him down. I started to hum whatever came to my head. The vibration of my voice seemed to calm him down. It took a few minute but sure enough, he calmed down.

"Leslie honey." I smiled at him

"Yes..." He responded.

"It's time to take your 'not so scared pills" I told him.

Leslie nodded and got up out of bed. I watched him shuffle over to the bathroom to get a glass of water. Best part was he didn't have a shirt on. His thin structure with a hit of muscle definition from this past year is really working for him. He's been working out a bit with Sebastian. Seb told me that Leslie doing a bit better each time. Until he gets how he gets. I could tell it's working by the look of Leslie's arms.

He shuffled back to the bed and sat down with the glass of water. I gave him 2 pills and he took them, put them in his mouth and drank the water. The pills are so he can go out into the world without freaking out. It helps his stuttering and repeating too. I stared at him for a moment. He was looking around. I scooted close to him and lightly touch his back. HE looked at me and smiled.

"Xanderia, What are you thinking about...thinking about...thinking about?" Leslie asked me.

"I'm thinking about how hungry I am and that I love you too much to go eat on my own." I answered him.

The house is big enough for two people to live in. The bedroom where Leslie and I sleep is pretty good size. We have a nice queen size bed and red wood dresser with matching nightstands. A cute little lamp next to the bed. Sebastian bought me and Leslie all new clothes. Leslie loves these slippers. He rarely takes them off. I favor the socks. It's nice to have something on your feet especially when you haven't worn any shoes or socks for years.

The living room area is nice. We have a red couch and a flat screen TV. We barely go in there. The kitchen was alright. There was what's normally in a kitchen. Refrigerator, stove, sink, cabinets and a floor. Our bathroom was in our bedroom. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small. I love the shower. We both don't like baths. Leslie sometimes needs help in the shower so I do what I can without looking. I love our little home.

We have been fortunate that Sebastian found this nice little house for me and Leslie to live in. It's our home. Sebastian pays for things we need but we live in it.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast Accident

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 2: Breakfast Accident

Leslie smiled lightly and got up from the bed. He started to walk over towards the kitchen. I got up to follow him. As we walked into the kitchen I heard a knock at the front door. It was probably Sebastian to come check on me and Leslie. Leslie looked over at the door. He looked concerned. He still has a bit of trust issues.

"It's ok. I'll get it." I told Leslie.

"Be careful..." He said with concern.

I walked over to the front door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Who is it ever?" Sebastian answered.

I opened the door and invited him in. It's been like this. Every other day he comes over to see how we are. Leslie's not use to it. He gets nervous at anything. I try to watch TV with him and he has panic attacks, so we don't watch TV. If I start cooking and the pan makes noise he starts shacking. I just want the best for my love. I've been trying to get him to get used to everything. It's a lot of work but in time he will get better.

"So, How you two doing?" Sebastian asked while looking around.

"We are doing fine. Leslie is still a bit edgy but I think we will do alright." I smiled and headed toward the kitchen. "I'm about to make some breakfast. Would you like some?" I

then asked Sebastian.

"Nah, I just ate." Seb answered walking towards the kitchen.

I walked over to Leslie and kissed him softly on the cheek before going to the fridge. I took out some milk and some fruit, and then I closed the door. I set them on the counter. I then opened the cabinet and reached for a bowl. I almost had it when it slipped and fell onto the floor and shattered. I looked at the many shattered pieces on the floor. It wasn't til I saw a bit of blood that I realized that when the bowl shattered one of the pieces cut a bit of my ankle.

"Be Careful!..." Leslie yelled.

He startled be with his yell, I flinched. I looked at him then at Sebastian. I looked down at the floor and bent down. I started to pick up the broken pieces of bowl off the floor. Leslie never yells at me. I couldn't help but to silently cry to myself. I felt arms wrap around me from behind. It was Leslie. He was hugging me.

"Ask...ask...ask me...ask me...ok" He told me repeating his words in a softer tone.

"I could have gotten it. It just slipped. I ...I'm sorry." I sniffed, letting a few tears fall.

"I-I know. It is high up. High...high...high. I am bigger. I could reach it for you...if...if you need it." Leslie told me, sitting down and holding me.

Sebastian got up and cleaned up the mess. "You really should be more careful. Leslie is right. If you need help, ask for it." he advised me.

"I just wanted to make breakfast." I said, wiping a few tears away with my hand.

Sebastian's phone went off just then and he had to leave in a hurry, "I got to go. It's an emergency."

"Ok." I said, still sniffling.

Sebastian quickly went out the door. I was curious on why he had to leave. Maybe it was something to do with Joseph. He was in the medical hospital. I hope everything was ok. Leslie held me close on the kitchen floor. I smiled lightly. I loved when he holds me. I feel unbelievably safe. I feel so awful for breaking that bowl. I wanted to make Leslie some cereal.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked my white haired angel.

"You have a cut." He pointed out.

I look at my ankle at the dried blood. "Oh. Yeah...It's fine."

"Fine...fine...fine...fine." He repeated.

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

"No, not really..." He trailed off.

"Can we go back into the bedroom then?" I asked.

Leslie nodded. "But you..." He then pointed at the milk and fruit.

I smiled and got up from his hold. I walked over to the fridge and put away the items. I walked over to Leslie and helped him off the floor. I was still a bit shaken from what happened. Leslie got up and held me close again. Then he lifted me up. I was surprised that he lifted me. I yelp then giggled. He walked me over to the bed and laid me down gently.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine..." He accepted my apology.

He then kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled and looked into his eyes. There was something about his eyes. I just love his achromic eyes. I then looked at his face, his hair, trailing off to his arms. I looked back at his face and he was smiling. His smile milts my heart. I feel my body float as if it was on a cloud. I guess you can say I'm madly in love with him. I smiled at him and lightly touched his face.


	3. Chapter 3: The Visitor

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 3: The Visitor

Leslie smiled at me and laid beside me. I think he likes long periods of starting into each others eyes. I have heard that the eyes are gateways to the soul. Maybe he sees something good in me. I can't help to wonder sometimes what goes on in that head of his. He is everything I could hope for in a companion. I just a little scared. I have to go to a hospital tomorrow. I don't like hospitals and neither does Leslie.

Sebastian said that everything will be fine. I'm scared. He says that they can fix my arm. I'll be very happy and slightly relieved if the doctors can fix my arm. Then I can hug Leslie the way other hug their loved ones. To be normal. I'm already taking medications for my head and they keep the voices at bay. I don't want to take them but Leslie says it's ok.

I looked over at Leslie. He was looking at me. I leaned over to kiss him. He kissed me back.

"I'm scared." I told him

Leslie looked at me puzzled, "W-Why?"

"I'm scared of tomorrow." I answered.

"Everything...will...will be ok...ok...ok..." He reassured me and held me close.

I smiled and pressed my body against his. "What would you like to do right now Leslie?" I asked him

He looked at me and smiled lightly, "I..I ..." he paused for a moment.

I watched him. I wonder what goes on through his head. I looked up at him. Leslie looked a bit worried now. I wasn't sure why. He then sat up on the bed.

"Leslie what's wrong?" I asked my love

"Hurts...hurts...it hurt...it hurts...IT HURTS!" He started off

"What hurts?" I couldn't help but ask with concern

He held his hands to his head and clenched his hair in his hands. He then started to scream loudly. He slid off the bed and fell to the floor onto his knees. I got up off the bed so fast to help him. I knelt down to his level and tried to get his attention. He started to scream more loudly. I looked at him with fear that something bad is happening to my Leslie.

"LESLIE! WHAT'S WRONG?" TELL ME!" I yelled to get his attention.

He yelled and screamed, trashing about. His whole body shacking. He collapsed on the floor and started to convulse. As if something was possessing him. He struggled to get back up. He was still screaming and hollering. I didn't know what to do. I feared for his life and my own. He held on to his head, gripping his hair and screaming like he was being murdered.

"LESLIE PLEASE! WHAT'S WRONG?!" I yelled again.

Leslie stopped screaming and looked straight at me. I knew that look. Fear overtook my body. I was frozen in fear. I was in shock. There was no way, no how that this could have happened.

"No..." I said silently

Leslie stood up and looked around the room. He then looked himself over. He looked over at me and smirked. Leslie walked over to me and I knew that everything he was doing. Everything that he was...He was Ruvik.


	4. Chapter 4: Help

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 4: Help

Was I hearing and seeing what I was? I crouched against the wall and closed my eyes. My love has turned into a demon. I thought Ruvik had died but he was inside of my sweet Leslie. I was so scared that something bad would happen to me and or Leslie. Who knows what he is capable of. The only thing I could think of was that I needed to call Sebastian. All I could do now is cower in fear.

"Come here, Alexanderia. Don't be afraid." He said to me.

I didn't answer him. I couldn't answer. I started to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh, don't worry about dear ol Leslie. He's still here with us. Screaming in agony." He told me with a grin.

"Please...don't..." I pled. I looked over at him.

He started to walk over to me. He then knelt down to my level and took ahold of my face.

"Please don't what?"

"I want Leslie back." I said lightly.

"Say it." He told me.

"What?" I asked

He smiled at me, "Say what my name is."

"Why, I want Leslie back. Please." I begged.

He got closer to me, his head next to mine. His lips by my ear, he whispered. "Say it."

"Ruvik." I quietly said.

"That's right. Now you are going to be a good girl and do as I tell you." Ruvik whispered into my ear.

"Why..." I asked.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to poor little Leslie now, do you?" Ruvik chuckled

I shook my head. I want my Leslie to be safe. This mad man took over his body. I closed my eyes. For a few moments I don't remember what exactly happened. I opened my eyes and I was on the bed, Leslie lying next to me. Was all of that a dream? Did Ruvik really take over Leslie's mind and body? I looked around and everything looked alright. I looked at Leslie, he was asleep. He didn't seem to be like how he was. He looked alright. Was it a dream?

I got up out of the bed and collapsed onto the floor. Excruciating pain ran through my body. My legs were shredded, covered in fresh and dried blood.

"Help..." I tried to yell.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 5: Explanation

I tried again, "Help..."

It was as if I was mouthing the word. Why couldn't I say anything? I struggled to move across the floor. I then heard and saw the bedroom door open. It was Sebastian. I was so relieved.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

I mouthed, "Help."

"Come on." He said while picking me up. "I'll explain what happened to you the best way I can. According to Leslie and what he told me."

I nodded. I had no clue what happened. How I lost my voice, how my legs became this way and how did Ruvik escape? Sebastian took me over to the living room and sat me on the couch. I was confused and frightened to say the least.

"Leslie told me that you had a break down. You went crazy and took a peace of the broken bowl and started to shred your legs. I cleaned up most of what I could. He said that it happened shortly after I left. He was so scared and didn't know what to do. I came here as fast as I could." Seb explained.

I looked at him with a confused look on my face. I didn't understand. I pointed at my throat. Sebastian looked at me and nodded.

"You lost your voice. It's temporary. You were screaming a lot. I'm glad you're alright." He told me with reassurance.

That would explain why I lost my voice but why would I have freaked out? I wasn't imagining it was I? I heard Leslie's voice from the bedroom. I looked over at the doorway. Leslie was standing there, fidgeting with his hands. He looked so worried. I must have scared him to death. I feel terrible.

"You...you...alright...alright?" He asked.

I gave him a look of reassurance. I reached over to the coffee table for a pen and paper to write to Leslie to tell him how I felt. I wrote down 'I'm fine, I think.' I gave the paper to Sebastian to tell Leslie.

"Fine...fine... fine... fine... fine." Leslie started repeating.

I nodded.

"We need to get you to a hospital to see what they can do about your legs." Sebastian stated.

I sighed. I really didn't want to see a doctor. I have my reasons. Leslie flinched at the word hospital. He hates them. I now have no real choice but to go. Between what's wrong with my arm and what happened to my legs, I need to go to one. I looked down and wrote down my answer. 'OK'.

Leslie was against it. He didn't want me to go. He feared that it will happen again. Everything that happened at Beacon. I don't blame him for being this way. I want him to go with me. I don't want to leave him. I need him. I don't like being away from him.

"Leslie, you can't stay here by yourself." Sebastian reminded him.

"Stay...stay...stay." Leslie repeated his answer.

"Come on." Sebastian instructed Leslie.

Leslie finally gave in and walked over to me. He then lifted me up. He walked me over to the door where he waited for Sebastian. I looked up at Leslie. He looked so handsome. I'm still a bit wary of my love. If it was a dream, then I would have nothing to worry about. My love is still my love. My dear Leslie. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back at me and kissed me softly.

Sebastian walked over to us, "Alright you love birds, let's get going." All three of us walked out of the house and over to the car. Leslie and I sat in the back seat. Sebastian got in the driver seat and started the car. We were off to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6:Hysteria

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 6: Hysteria

Leslie held my hand. It was warm. I looked at him and smiled. He had the look of fear on his face. He doesn't trust hospitals or doctors since Beacon. I don't blame him. I don't trust them either. It was a bit of a long drive there. Sebastian looked at the both of us through the mirror above the windshield.

"You both doing ok?" He asked me and Leslie.

I shrugged. I couldn't talk anyway. I lost my voice, most likely blew out my voice box or something. I'm not even sure if that's even possible.

"Fine...fine..fine. Everything is fine...fine..." Leslie answered.

"Alright. I'm just concerned about you two. You are all I have. That is, until Joseph wakes up.

Then you three will be it." Sebastian told us.

Sebastian stopped at a red light. It was the first one we came to in a while. I looked out the window to see the scenery. I saw something that made me jump across the backseat on to Leslie and made me go into hysteria. I saw Ruvik staring at me with a wicked grin, through the window. I didn't understand. First he was in Leslie and now he's free. It doesn't make any scenes. Why is this happening?

"What? What is it? Xanderia?" I heard Sebastian ask franticly.

Leslie held me close. I felt bad for Leslie. My poor Leslie. He has no idea what's going on. Hell, I had no idea what was going with myself. Was I the only one who can see Ruvik? I was starting to question my own mental stability. Sebastian started to drive again.

"What the hell was that about?" Sebastian questioned.

After I hyperventilated for a few minutes I looked at Leslie and started to cry. I buried my face into his shirt and cried. I have never been that terrified in my life. Leslie held me close. As to protect me.

"So...You're not going to even let me know what that was about." Sebastian went on.

"S-she can't talk." Leslie snapped at Sebastian.

I couldn't do anything but sob into Leslie. He did his best to comfort me. "It's...It's ok. I-

I...I'm h-here." My love whispered to me.

"Ok. We are almost there. Can you hold yourself together?" I heard Sebastian say out of frustration.


	7. Chapter 7: Breakdown

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 7: Breakdown

The moment we reached the hospital it started to rain. I looked out the window of the back seat and saw a familiar building. The structure wall castle like. It was called BeKind hospital. Leslie picked me up and out of the car. The three of us walked up to the hospital. It was strange but Leslie was calm. Sebastian wasn't acting like himself. Why would he be annoyed at what was going on and why was Leslie acting the way he's acting right now. None of this made sense.

We stepped inside the hospital. It was blinding inside the building. That's when I spoke.

"Ow" I said clear as day.

I was shocked. I lost my voice and now I'm cured by just being inside? I looked around. Everything seemed so white. The walls, floors and celling. So bright.

"Ahh Welcome!" The doctor said.

I knew that voice too well. I couldn't believe it. There was no way he survived. I looked at the doctor.

"No...There's no way. You died. You can't..." I stumbled over my words and couldn't believe who I was talking to and looking at. Jimenez was staring at me.

"What's wrong with the patient?" He asked Sebastian.

"She is suffering from delusions, hallucinations and schizophrenia. She also gouged herself. I guess put that as self-harming. Oh apparently she thinks she lost her voice." Sebastian told Jimenez.

"I see. What's wrong with the boy?" He asked about Leslie.

"He has a history of developmental delays and indicates issues with communication, social cognition, and repetitive behaviors. Signs of synesthesia reported. Genealogy suggests increased susceptibility to external stimuli and pattern adaptiveness." Sebastian answered the doctor.

"Don't worry. We at BeKind hospital take good care of our patients. I will see to that they are well taken care of. Jimenez told Seb.

"Alright. You guys be good alright." Seb

"Seb why? Seb? Seb?" I tried to get his attention as he walked away.

I looked at Leslie and saw the scared look in his eyes. The brave man turned into that scared boy I first met.

"Seb- Sebastian?" Leslie said as Sebastian walked out the door.

Me and Leslie were back at square one. At a mental hospital. Why would Sebastian do that? Why would he act this way? He was fine this morning. Why would he take us here? He knows how we don't like places like this. Why would he leave us here by ourselves if he... He's not coming back. He left us here for good. This can't happen. Not again. Not to me and defiantly not to Leslie. I swore to Leslie he wouldn't have to go through this shit again.

I had to think. Leslie sat down with me in his arms. "Seb-Sebastian left...left us..."

"Don't worry Leslie." I told my love.

"D-don't worry Leslie, don't worry Leslie, don't worry Leslie, don't worry Leslie..." He repeated.

I had to think and fast, then I remembered the way Sebastian was talking. The words he used and the way he said then. How accurate he was and how much he knew. He doesn't know all Leslie's mental history he only knew that he has some issues. He wouldn't have known all of that information by heart. He keeps a note pad by his side to remember that kind of things. The way he was acting in the car, the way he acted at the house after I witness the incidents with Ru...Oh my- Sebastian is Ruvik.

The way he stood, the way he acted. The way he said bye and the way he left. Everything he did. Ruvik. Ruvik embodied Sebastian. I thought he did with Leslie but I guess that was a decoy. I say Ruvik's reflection through the window because it was Sebastian's reflection. I need to get Leslie out of here and fast. The problem now is that I not only can't use my arm but I am unable to use my legs at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8: Mental Hospital

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 8: Mental Hospital

It was almost like a bad dream. I felt I had to wake up at some point. The nurse took Leslie and me to our rooms. One of the male nurses took me from Leslie's arms and laid me on the bed they had. Then they took him away from me. They took Leslie to his room. I could hear him struggle and cry out for me. I couldn't do anything but lay there and cry. Here we are. Back in the Mental Hospital.

I didn't sleep that night. I just laid there and thought about everything that's happening. Why was Ruvik inside Sebastian was the first question that came to mind. I thought of a few things that were going on. It's been a year since Beacon and I just don't understand how he or I guess his wandering soul was around. I thought Sebastian took care of him. We made it out. I don't remember a good deal of what happened for the fact that I was dying.

I was impaled with Seb. The next thing I knew I woke up to Leslie's sleeping face. Could Sebastian have been Ruvik the whole time when we got out? My leg twitched...My..Leg! I looked down at my leg and saw that I could move, well twitch my left leg. A bit of me was joyous at that. That tells me I didn't damage any nerves in that leg. I had another thought that distracted me from being happy about my leg. Why was Leslie Ruvik?

My poor Leslie. The love of my life was momentarily a monster. How though? Then again what if Sebastian was right. What if I am hallucinating? I couldn't have been. There's no way. I may be crazy but I'm not that crazy. The scarier thought that came to my mind was how was Dr. Jimenez alive. I saw him die in STEM.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I heard Leslie scream. Not again. I can't do this again. They are testing on him, experimenting with him. I have to find him. I have to help him. He needs me. I would do anything for my Leslie. I need to help him.

"AHH AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard him scream louder. What are they doing to him? I struggled and focused all my energy into getting out of the bed. I feel on to the floor which hurt a bit. I started to crawl with my one good arm. The door opened. There were two male nurses that walked in to the room.

"Well, well. Look what we got here." One of them said.

"It looks like we got ourselves a pretty little girl." The other spoke.

"Awe did you fall out of bed?" Male nurse one said.

"Don't patronize me." I answered.

"Oh, we got ourselves a live one here." Male nurse two spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Male nurse one picked me up and laid me back on the bed. I had a bad feeling that something really bad was about to happen.

"Should we use the restraints?" nurse two asked nurse one.

"No, she can barely move. This will be easy and quick." nurse one said.

I started to put two and two together and realized what they are about to do to me. Nurse one got on top of me. The only thing I could do was lay there and hope for a miracle. He started to touch and kiss me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then did what any one would do in this case. I punched him as hard as I could. I saw blood spurt out of his mouth and nose. He fell off of me on to the floor. Nurse walked up to me and hit me hard. I looked at him and spit at him.

I saw him ball up his fist and reel back to punch me then I heard the door burst open and gunfire. The nurse's blood sprayed on to me. Then he fell. I didn't know who it was because the room was dark. The only light coming from the room was from the hall. I saw a silhouette of a man, light reflecting from his glasses.


	9. Chapter 9: Joseph Oda

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 9: Joseph Oda

"You alright Xanderia?" The man said.

It took me a minute to realize who the man was. "JOSEPH!" I said with happiness.

Joseph walked over to me, stepping over the dead man and picked me up. "Where's Leslie?" He then asked.

"I think they are using him as a test subject or something." I answered.

Joseph stepped over the body again and walked out of the room. "Hold on." he said to me. In that same moment he started to sprint down the hall to the examination room. There were so many questions I had for him. I couldn't ask at that moment for he was on a mission. I could tell it in how he is acting. He stopped abruptly. He set me down on to the floor. "Stay there." he said.

"Where am I going to go?" I said in a jokingly since.

Joseph went into the examination room. I heard Leslie in there. Then I heard Joseph talking to the doctors and nurses. It almost sounded like negotiation. Then I heard gunfire. The next thing I know Joseph and Leslie walk out of the examination room. I was relieved that Leslie wasn't the one who got shot. Joseph walked over to me and lifted me up again.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Joseph answered.

He took me and Leslie outside to his car. As I said, I had so many questions. He sat me down in the front seat. Leslie sat in the back. He was rocking back and forth, repeating softly to himself the phrase "no more". Joseph got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I thought you were in a coma." I told him.

"Who told you that?" Joseph asked.

"Sebastian." I answered.

"Huh. Really? I think there something wrong with him. Ever since the whole STEM thing and Ruvik, He hasn't been the same. I'm just glad you guys are ok." He explained

"You noticed too." I spoke with concern.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. What I want you both to do is lay low. I'll take you to a place where Sebastian won't find you." He went on.

I smiled lightly. I trust Joseph. I'm just concerned about Leslie right now. Joseph drove us to a little shack in the middle of nowhere. There were loads of trees where we were. I think we were in the woods. The ground was just dirt with a bunch of sticks from the trees, bits of grass pocking through the ground. Joseph parked by the shack and got out of the car. He opened the passenger side door and lifted me out of the car. Leslie got out by himself and shuffled to Joseph's side to be by me.

The three of us walked over to the shack. It was a cute little shack fit for two people. Away from everything. Somewhat isolated. Exactly what Leslie and I wanted in a home. Joseph grabbed a key from his pocket, almost dropping me doing so. He opened the door and I was in awe. It looked so nice.

"Here it is. I hope you both don't mind hiding here for a bit while I see what Seb is up to." Joseph said to us.

I looked at Leslie. He didn't look up. He didn't seem to care. He was once again stuck in his own head, scared and feeling alone. I wanted to help him and I promised him that I would. So I must. All I want for my Leslie is to find happiness. I will show him happiness. Joseph walked us inside and sat me down on a small but comfortable couch. Leslie shuffled in and walked over to the couch. I took hold of his hand to make him feel safe.

"Alright you two. I took the liberty in to getting you guys some food and clothes and some medicine. Everything you need is here in this house. Emergency numbers are written down for you which is my number. If you can Xanderia get Leslie to take the medicine and not be so nervous would be great. I'll come by to help you rehabilitate yourself. If I'm late then you can manage right?" Joseph let me know what's going on.

I looked at him and nodded. "I will do what I can." And that was that. He walked out the door and locked it. Me and Leslie were alone once again. Leslie sat next to me and I leaned on him. "Everything is going to be ok Leslie." I told him.


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Woken

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot:

Chapter 10: Finally Woken

I opened my eyes. I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in a white room. The walls and floors were a vibrant white because of the blinding light. I looked to the left of me and saw Leslie lying on the floor next to the bed. I look myself over. Bandages were wrapped around both my arms, blood seeping through them. It took me a bit to realize where I was. I just couldn't figure it out. Why was I in a hospital?

I looked to my right and there sitting in a chair was Sebastian. I then started to think to myself. Was the past year just a dream? Did any of it happen? I then questioned my sanity. Then something happened I wasn't expecting. My left arm, well my fingers on the left hand. I could move them. I haven't been able to move or even feel anything in that arm in years.

I can't help but think now. How am I here? How did I end up here? It didn't accrue to me until I felt the stabbing pain in my stomach. That's when it all came back. Everything that happened in STEM. So this past year was all in my head but the year before we were in STEM. So have I been asleep for that long.

"Xanderia..." I heard the most perfect voice call my name.

I look over to my left side of the bed at the floor. I couldn't help but smile. "Hello" I said with a very hoarse voice.

Leslie sat up, then stood up. "When...when di-did you get up?"

"Just now." I answered the best I could.

"And...your arm?" He asked.

"I can move it." I told him.

"It...It worked! Sebastian! Wake- wake up!" He yelled for Seb to wake up.

Sebastian groaned a bit and stretched. He looked so tired. It's almost as if he just got to sleep this whole time. He looked over at my way and sprung up from the chair. He was at my bedside as fast as I've ever seen him be.

"Oh my god. You're awake. You are finally awake. The doctors said you were gone." He started going on.

I looked at him confused. "What?"

Sebastian look at me, then sat down next to me on the bed. "You have been in a coma for a year."

"Come again?" I said in disbelief

"After STEM, you wouldn't wake up but you were still breathing. I picked you up and grabbed Leslie. We walked out of the hospital alive. Ruvik is no more and I've been taking care of Leslie. He insisted that I fix you so you have been her for about a year. I would take Leslie home when he would fall asleep so he wouldn't have to stay here for a whole year while you were out." Sebastian explain what was going on.

"So what you are saying...is that I was asleep for a year?" I said as my voice got more horse as I spoke.

Seb nodded. "Leslie in all technicality never left your side. He came and sat with you for hours just staring at you, hoping you would get up."

"He...waited for me? For a year?" I started to tear up.

I turned to Leslie and stared at him. He waited for me. I was very happy to see his pulchritudinous face. This whole time I thought we were in trouble and it was all in my head. My perfect prince Leslie. How I love him so much. I never know how much he loves me and cares for me until that very moment. I couldn't help but to cry.

"Xanderia...d-don't...cry...don't cry..." Leslie climbed up on the bed and held me close. Just being in his arms is a blessing. He so warm. It feels like he's been eating. He's not so boney anymore. Speaking of food.

"I'm hungry..." I said in Leslie arms trying not to cry.

"Alright. Let's get something to eat. You have to be careful on how much and how fast you eat miss." Sebastian told me. "Also, before we go. I have to sign a few things to get you out of here."

I nodded. I watched Sebastian walk out of the room. It so nice to know everything was alright. None of it was real. Just what happened last year. Then this. I'm glad to see Leslie here. He looked very handsome, tired a bit but handsome. He most likely still having nightmares. He smiled at me. I've never seen him so happy. His smile melts my heart.

Sebastian came back into the room with a wheelchair. "Alright. Let's get going."

Leslie got up off the bed and carefully lifted me up. He put me in the wheelchair and pushed me. We three were going down the hall. It was brightly lit. I hurt my eyes a bit. We turned left and went through a door. The lobby aria was alright. Lots of people waiting to see whatever doctor. Then finally we were out the door. The fresh air was so lovely. The trees blowing with the wind. Flowers blooming all different colors. Everything was just beautiful.

We walked over to the car. Sebastian helped me into the back seat of the car. Leslie sat next to me. The seats were a leather texture. It pretty much smelled like a new car. Sebastian sat in the driver seat.

"Is this a new car?" I asked.

"Why yes it is." Sebastian answered as he turned the car's engine on.

"Thought so." I said to myself. I leaned against Leslie.

"It's good to have you back Xanderia." Seb said and we pulled out of the parking lot and started to the road.

I smiled. I been through so much with Sebastian and Leslie. Through the moment I met him, Sebastian was always a father figure to me. I look up to him. He really is a hero, despite what he may say. Leslie I've known forever it seems. I love him so much and I'm glad he is mine. I feel like the luckiest girl ever. It's so wonderful to be with my family.


End file.
